Romeo must DIE
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: A/U two rival gangs, two people that love each other more than anything in this world. Jayden is leader of a gang Mia is a sweet and innocent girl. What neither of them know is that sweet Mia is sister to Jayden's rival gang.
1. angel of mine

**A/N: hello everyone! Yes it's another Jia story ^^ sorry but I got this idea from watching Rome must die hence the title and no it's not going to be like the movie. But any who hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

**Romeo must DIE**

**Summary: two rival gangs, two people that love each other more than anything in this world. Jayden is leader of a gang Mia is a sweet and innocent girl. What neither of them know is that sweet Mia is sister to Jayden's rival gang. To make matters worse Mia doesn't know that Jayden is in a gang. How long can he hide his secret from her? More importantly what will he do once he finds out that the love of his life is his rival's little sister?**

**Chapter 1: Angel of mine**

_What would you do?  
To get to me  
What would you say?  
To have your way_

_Would you give up?_  
_Or try again_  
_If I hesitate_  
_To let you in_

_Now would you be yourself_  
_Or play your role_  
_Tell all the boys_  
_Or keep it low_

_If I say no_  
_Would you turn away?_  
_Or play me off_  
_Or would you stay, oh_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_I'm in to you_  
_You into me_  
_But I can't let it go_  
_So easily_

_Not till I see_  
_Whether this could be_  
_Could be eternity_  
_Or just a week_

_You know our chemistry_  
_Is off the chain_  
_It's perfect now_  
_But will it change?_

_This ain't a yes_  
_This ain't a no_  
_Just do your thing_  
_We'll see how it goes_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_See you don't wanna throw it all away_  
_I might be shy on the first date_  
_What about the next date?_

_I said you don't wanna throw it all away_  
_I might be buggin' on the first date_  
_What about the next date?_

_And if at first you don't succeed_

**August 9**

**7:12 a.m.**

**First day of school**

A loud buzzing sound had awoken him from his peaceful slumber. If this was Antonio he swear to he was going to kill him from not only interrupting his slumber but from waking him up from the best dream he ever had.

He picked up his phone and read the message. All his anger went away when he read who it was from.

"_Are you awake?"-Mia_

Jayden smiled at the text message sent from his beautiful girlfriend.

"_Am now,"_

He replied.

He laid back on his bed and stare at his ceiling. Today was the first day of school, even though he didn't want to go to that hell hole he did want to see his beautiful Mia. A huge smile spread across his face as he thought of Mia.

Beautiful black wavy hair that made him want to run his fingers through it, big innocent brown eyes that when he stare at them he could find the sweetest most innocent person ever and could also find a hint of mischievous in them. A beautiful smile that would melt the coldest heart out there and a sweet personality that was hard to find.

She was everything that Jayden will never be. While she was innocent he was not. Where she was the most sweetest person out there he was cold to everyone but his loved ones.

But to add icing on the cake, she told him everything that was on her mind and everything about herself where he lied to her over and over again.

Mia hated gangs, fights, or violence. She hated anything that had to do with gangs hell she once told him that she would never ever, EVER date a gang member. It was this minor detail that told Jayden never to mention the fact that she was indeed dating one.

Angel Grove High School was divided into two separate gangs. The rangers and the nilocks. The two have been rival gangs since his father went to high school.

He met Mia at the begging of their sophomore year he saved her from Mike's stupid goons Spike and Bones from bugging her. He had to admit the first time he saw her he was attracted to her beauty. She wasn't like all the other girls he'd been with. She thanked him and shied away from him. At first he thought she was weird and decided to forget about her.

As the days went by he discovered he couldn't forget about her. She was…was…UGH! He couldn't even describe what this girl was to him. He had to admit she was really cute, especially when she blushed. He had to know who she was and more importantly if she was taken.

His thoughts were plague of her smile that he didn't realize that he bumped into someone.

"Oof,"

"Watch were you're-oh it's you," he looked down and stare at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he has ever seen.

"Yeah me again, the one who everyone loves bumping into," she joked. Jayden couldn't help but chuckle. He offered her his hand and she happily took it. However he forgot how strong he was and didn't count on the fact that she was so light, he pulled her up so fast he was face to face with her, no more than two inches away. Jayden stare into the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen.

Looking at her closely he could see just how beautiful this girl really was. Rose petal lips that looked kissable; high cheekbones, a nice complexion and doe brown eyes that he could easily read every emotion off of them. She looked so beautiful especially when she blushed.

"Umm...not to be rude or anything but…" she looked down and Jayden's eyes follow. He could feel his own cheeks becoming red. His arms were wrapped around her waist while her small hands were placed on his chest.

"Sorry," he quickly pulled back ignoring the lack of warmth and the fact that he wanted to pull her back in his arms.

"It's fine." She turned to walk away, but he stopped her by grabbing her forearm.

She turned around and looked at him as if he might need something else.

Jayden had no clue why he did that; all he knew was that he couldn't let her leave without knowing her name.

"I'm Jayden," _Nice one Shiba, you grab her arm and instead of playing it cool you tell her name in a panic rush, _

The beauty smiled at him.

"I know I have you in both my Spanish and English class." Great now he felt stupid, he had her in two of his classes and he didn't know her name? Well on the bright side she knew his name.

"Mia," she said in that sweet loving voice of hers. He had to admit he loved hearing her talk.

"Oh, sorry I normally don't pay attention in class," Mia laughed as if she already knew that.

"I kinda notice when you didn't know that perra meant a female dog not…you know." She blushed as she thought of the word he said.

Jayden on the other hand couldn't help but smirk as he remembered that day. He and Antonio have been trying to find ways to piss of Senora Rosa and when she asked what perra meant he answered that it meant 'bitch' which got him a detention. Did he care? Not really but knowing that this sweet angel paid attention to him well, then he was glad he didn't care about Spanish at all.

"Yeah I remember that day," he couldn't help but laugh at Mia's facial expression. It was as if she never cussed before.

There was an awkward silence that Jayden decided to break.

"Want me to walk you to class?" he asked in a flirtatious matter. Mia smiled a killer ass smile lifted her hand and cupped his face.

Oh shit, oh shit, was she going to kiss him? Not that he minded hell whenever he met a girl he would kiss her, fuck her, and stay with her for a least a week and then leave her.

Mia lean closer to his ear; Jayden could feel his heart beating; she was so close that he could smell her scent. She smelled like raspberries mixed with some type of flower. Damn he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and continue to smell that sweet smell of hers.

She turned her head and whispered,

"Not interested," she backed away and turned and headed for her class.

Jayden stood there looking like an idiot, what the hell just happen?

Jayden couldn't help but smile how Mia was the first girl who didn't fell for his tricks and ended up liking him for the real him. When he asked her out she said yes but she said it had to be a secret because of her brother.

Mia told him that her brother was extremely over protective with her and wouldn't let her date anyone. Of course he didn't care but after Mia told him that if her brother found out then he would make her break up with him he agreed to having a secret relationship with her and he had to admit, it was fun. Sneaking her out of her room, going behind her brother's back; he actually enjoyed it.

His phone buzzed as he read the message.

'_Lazy butt hole, you should be up and getting ready for school,"_

He smiled, even though she wouldn't cuss out loud she did 'cuss' around him.

'_Nah. Rather stay asleep and dream of you,"_

He replied but even though he would love to do that, his mom would kill him if he didn't get ready for school. Getting out of bed he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

**Mia's house**

**7:20 a.m.**

"Hey Mia you ready to go?" Mike asked his baby sister. Mia looked at her phone and smiled at the text. Knowing him he was probably showering right now so she would let him be. A white lace off the shoulder shirt; with a pink tank top under it some black skinny jeans and red converses.

Her wavy hair was let loose with some clips that Jayden bought her she wore the right amount of make-up. She turned to Mike and smiled at him.

"Yep,"

Mike wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders. Ever since their father died Mike has made it his mission to make sure that Mia stays safe and happy. Even if that meant joining a gang then so be it. As long as it kept Mia safe then he was okay with it.

Mia hated violence which is why he knew deep down she would never ever go for someone like Jayden Shiba.

Jayden was part of his rival gang; the nilocks were some of the ruthless kids in school but Mike knew that just like his gang, they never got caught with anything.

He was glad for Mia's gentle nature and her hatred for fighting would keep her away from Jayden and his crew. Or so he thought what neither Jayden nor Mike knew was that not only was Mia related to Mike the leader of the rangers but she was also going out with Jayden Shiba a member of the nilocks.

**Angel Grove High School**

**8:33 a.m.**

Jayden stood outside the school leaning against the walls. His best friend Antonio sat down at the steps smoking a cigarette.

"So Jay, where's your sexy mamacita?"

Jayden smirk. Antonio was more than his friend he was his brother, both of his brothers were in the nilocks but him and Antonio trusted each other more than anyone else in their gang. Hell he didn't even had to tell Antonio that he needed help getting with Mia as soon as he saw their little confrontation in the halls Antonio was all set to help him date the pretty chica.

Antonio could read Jayden like a book. He knew that Mia was important to him, which is why he hid his gang life from her. From what he learned from her hot best friend Mia hated violence. Maggie aka Mia's best friend told him that she would rather die than date a gang member.

Hell the girl rather be rape then date one. She never said why was that and no matter how much Antonio would beg Maggie would not say why.

Still Antonio kept persisting to get information of Mia out of Maggie. Eventually she cave and told him things about Mia; what she liked, who she liked hang out with, and all the minor details. Once Jayden had all the info he needed he used it to try and get closer to Mia.

Antonio knew that his brother was madly in love with the girl. She was everything that he was willing to do anything for her. It made Antonio happy to know that his brother had someone special in his heart that he could call his.

"Hey Jayden,"

Said boy turned his head to see some random cheerleaders wavy at him, giving him flirtatious smiles. Of course Jayden couldn't resist but wave and give off his own 'you can't resist me smile,' back even though he didn't want to. He had Mia and that's all he will ever need.

"Your chica's here," Jayden whipped his head to the parking lot so fast that Antonio wasn't surprise that he didn't break his neck.

Sure enough a pink bug pulled into the drive way and park right next to his motorcycle. The door open and out came the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She wore a white see through shirt that hung off her shoulders **(A/N: if you want to see it just go to my profile) **a pink tank top underneath it, some dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse to complete the outfit. Her long hair was being held by the two hair pins that he gave her. All in all she looked good enough to eat.

Jayden couldn't help admire how that shirt clung to her body showing off those sexy curves of hers, how her jeans hung perfectly around her waist showing off her ass. Damn he just wanted to squeeze those meaty thighs of hers.

She grabbed her stuff and her chocolate eyes met his blue eyes.

Mia smiled at him and gave off a small wave; Jayden was about to wave back when someone stepped in between them blocking his view of his girlfriend.

"Hey Mia,"

Great just f***ing great; another person he hates more than Mike Scott.

"Hi Kevin," Mia said trying super hard not to look uncomfortable.

Kevin was one of Mike's friends and Jayden always hated how he would always try and get with Mia. Whether he knew it or not Mia was taken and she didn't belong to anyone but him. It took all of Jayden's will power (and Antonio threatening him that he would tell Mia the truth if he didn't calm down) to not go over there and beat the crap out of Mike's friend.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders and walked her to the door. Just watching anyone placing their hands on what was his made him want to kill the boy clash in blue.

"You shouldn't be walking alone Mia, you never know what would happen," Kevin said glaring at Jayden as he passed both him and Antonio by. Jayden knew better then to fight Kevin out in the open. If he did then one Mia would know that he is in a gang and two he would lose her and that's the last thing he wants right now.

Mia craned her head to see Jayden and Antonio glaring at Kevin. She never understood why but she knew that they didn't like Kevin; she just assumed that it was because Jayden didn't like it when anyone would touch her that made her feel uncomfortable. And Kevin always found a way to do that.

She turned and face forward and headed to her locker. She didn't want to walk with Kevin. Kevin was Mike's best friend and she knew that Kevin liked her; in fact he never went a day without showing her. He would hold her hand in public, kiss her on the cheek, and give her hugs that last longer than necessary.

Everyone thought they were going out but once they found out that Mia would never date a gang banger they knew that it was just Kevin showing everyone that while she may not be his she will be one day. Yeah right, what Kevin didn't know was the fact that she already belong to someone. And she was not going to give that up anytime soon.

As they got closer to her locker Mia pulled out of his arms.

"Thanks for the walk Kev, but I can go on from here."

"Look Mia, I know that you can take care of yourself but your locker is at nilock territory and it's my duty to make sure-"

"MIA!"

Never in her life was she happy to hear Maggie's voice in her entire life. The two turned to see Mia's best friend.

Maggie Taylor was related to Mike's girlfriend Emily. However she was the complete opposite. Emily had blond hair whereas Maggie had brown hair, Emily had topaz color eyes while Maggie had pitch black ones.

They were the complete opposites of each other.

"Hey Maggs,"

"Oh my god Mia I need you like NOW!" she grabbed Mia and dragged her to who knows where leaving an angry and embarrassed Kevin in the middle of the hall.

**XxXxX**

"Oh my god Maggie I love you so much right now," Mia said hugging the tall girl.

"No prob girly, now off you go with your man before your brother or one of his friends spot you," Maggie said kissing the top of her head.

Mia laughed and quickly ran to her locker. Like Mia Maggie didn't know what the hell she got her best friend into.

When Mia reached her locker she quickly opened it and grabbed all her stuff.

Two pairs of hands placed themselves on her eyes covering her vision.

"Guess who?" the person whisper in her ear making her shiver.

"Is it someone I love?" she asked although already knowing the answer.

Jayden turned her around, he ran his finger along her jaw line give her a look that said she was his one and only.

"Yes," he bent down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate. She loved when he was sweet to her, sometimes the kisses left her lips bruised and her hair a mess but this kiss was all about love and him pouring all his feeling about her into one kiss.

Mike and Emily were walking to their homeroom and had to cross the Nilocks hallway. As the two were walking Mike heard some moaning, he turned his head to see Jayden and some hoe making out in the hall way. He shook his head in disgust and was once again thankful that his baby sister would never get involve with the likes of him.

Their kissing was getting more passionate by the second. Jayden's hands went from her waist to her meaty thighs while Mia's own hands were running themselves through his hair. Jayden was about to lift her when the stupid bell rang.

The two pull apart taking deep breaths. Mia looked happy and content while Jayden looked annoyed.

"One of these days…"

Mia laughed knowing that every time the bell rang and interrupted them he would always threaten it.

Jayden looked down and couldn't help but laugh with her; how could he not. Her laugh was contagious.

"Come on let's get to class before we get our first detention." Jayden just smiled and was actually glad for Mia's gullibleness.

As long as she thought that then he was okay with it.

"Alright then." He took her arm and walked her to her first class.

**XxXxX**

Mia and Jayden had all classes together, (thank you Antonio) if it wasn't for his brother he would only have one class with his lady and that he couldn't do.

Mia was ecstatic to know that all her classes were with her boyfriend. She was even happier to know that she didn't see a single ranger but that didn't mean she wasn't careful, Jayden suggested that they go to their spot. Mia of course agreed.

The two walked up to the garden that was up on the roof. Jayden's friend Dayu and her garden club created this place and no one knew of but them and some of Jayden's friends. Course Jayden would never tell her that Dayu's friends involved all the girls that were in the Nilocks and that his friends involved well the nilocks of course.

Mia loved the garden. It had roses, lilies, tiger lilies, and every flower, plant, and tree you can think of.

Mia walked to the rail and stare down at all the students enjoying their lunch. Jayden walked up to Mia and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"If I didn't know any better I say you are trying to make me hold you," he whispered in her ear. Mia felt a shiver running up and down her spine. She placed her small hands on top of his.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked him.

He started to kiss her neck.

"Because, every time we are alone you step away from me and trying to find a way for me to grab you and never let go,"

Mia could help but smile. He was right, she finally had all classes with him and she was doing everything she can so that he had an excuse to touch her. Whether it was borrowing a pencil and holding his hand longer than necessary or hugging him longer than usual.

"You might be-"

*Moans*

"Right?" he asked as he stopped his mistreating on her lovely swan like neck.

She didn't trust her mouth so she just nodded her head. Jayden smirk, he continued to kiss her neck while Mia moved one of her hands and ran it through his hair.

Jayden loved how she would moan his name and how her hands ran through his hair. He pulled her closer to his waist and grind against her ass. He expected her to pull away instead he was surprise to find her grinding herself against him.

Jayden turned her around and kissed her lips. Mia continued her grinding along with Jayden. He loved how her body moved so well against his, Jayden's hands move from her waist to her hips and grinded harder against her clothed pussy. Mia's hands clutched Jayden's shirt loving how he was making her feel at the very moment.

All too soon their little dance had to be cut short due to once again the stupid bell. The two pull apart taking deep breaths of air. Jayden rested his head on her forehead.

Mia on the other hand refused to look at Jayden.

Where the hell did that come from? Normally when Jayden did that kind of thing she would pull back, she knew she wasn't ready for that, she was a freaking junior and still a god damn virgin. Not that she minded, in fact she took pride in that.

But for some reason she couldn't help herself. Jayden made her come alive; he was the only one that could bring out the real her. She knew that she wanted Jayden to be her first but she didn't want to lose it yet. She wanted to wait after she was married.

"Mia?" said girl looked up and met the eyes of her boyfriend. She expected him to be mad at her or worse break up with her for as Mike would put it 'blocking his thingy'. Instead she was shock to find him kissing her forehead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a strong but gentle embrace.

"Mia, I'm not mad. I understand." And he did. Jayden knew how important it was for her to give up her virginity. Of course she told him that she would love to give it up to him but she wanted to wait. When she told him he was happy to know that she wanted him to be her first and he actually didn't mind waiting.

Now that didn't mean they didn't do any serious make out. Hands roam, he gave her more than ten hickys all over her body. And she in returned showed him that she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was.

But whenever she felt like he was taking it to far she would stop them or he would. This was the first time that they both grind together without either of them stopping.

"Are you sure?"

Jayden laugh. She was just too innocent for her own good.

He nuzzled his nose with her.

"I told you before hermosa, I can wait until you're ready."

Mia smiled, she tipy toe and kissed his lips.

"Thank you,"

Jayden just smiled. Mia rested her head on his chest while Jayden wrapped her in a protective embrace. He didn't care how long it will take. For her, he was willing to wait until the gods themselves grew tired of his patience.

**XxXxX**

School finished rather quickly for Mia's liking.

Jayden decided to walk Mia to her car not that she minded. The two held hands knowing that no one would see them, Mia was telling him that she could sneak out tonight but Jayden decline saying that didn't she had gymnastics tommorow. Mia laughed and agreed with him but made him promise to spent time with her tommorow. He agreed and was still great full that his girlfriend was naïve and easy to lie to.

He didn't like lying to her in fact he hated it but if that meant that he could keep her then he was okay with it. He just needed one more year one more glorious year and then they both would leave this hell hole and they would get to spend eternity together.

But as usual luck was not on his side; he turned his head and saw a large crowd running towards two guys. Ah hell, Kevin a ranger was about to fight Tommy, his older brother and from the looks of things three rangers were running to probably join the fight. He knew that Tommy can take care of himself but still that was his brother and he needed to be there to help him if necessary.

Jayden turned to Mia; he kissed her forehead and looked her dead in the eyes to show her he was serious when he said this.

"Mia, go home. NOW!" the short girl nodded her head. She would always see this side of Jayden whenever he wanted to protect her from something. She quickly got in her car and drove off home. As soon as he saw her car disappeared he ran to join his brother in his fight.

**Mia's house**

**4:00 p.m.**

When Mia reached her house she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She lean her head on the wheel and cried. She didn't know why she was crying all she knew was that whatever reason Jayden had for yelling at her like that was to protect her from some nasty fight that was about to happen.

Mia hated fighting; she hated gangs she hated everything that involved them. She was so glad that Jayden wasn't in a gang and that she found someone sweet and kind. She was one lucky girl. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and was happy that no one was home.

**Jayden's house**

**4:22 p.m.**

Dayu and Kim both tried to heal Jayden and Tommy's wounds. Of course Jayden would jump in and try to help his brother out it was so Jayden like. Not that Tommy minded especially when four more rangers came and join the fight. Both of his brothers knew how to fight and damn were they good fighters.

Kimberly (Tommy's girl) demanded to know why he fought Kevin and she wanted to know why. Tommy told her that he made a comment about Mia which made him boiling mad.

"What was the comment?" Jay asked.

"Nothing just that she was a sexy little thing and he would love nothing more than to hear her scream his name out."

Jayden took three calming breaths knowing that if he didn't calm down he would without a doubt kill a certain ranger.

Mia didn't know that his brothers were nilocks. She just thought they hung out with them since they lived in the same neighborhood. When they met Mia they became overprotective of the girl and made sure that none of the rangers got near her. but of course that never stopped them. Mia would hang out with anyone even if she didn't want to get involved with gang activity she still talked to the rangers or nilocks. That was one of the reasons why Jayden hated her sweet nature. The girl was just too trustworthy. She would believe anything you say to her.

"Thanks," was all Jayden said. Tommy just smirk and rubbed his brother's hair. Of course Jayden being Jayden shoved his hand and laughed. He got up and went to get a drink of water. Right before he did he had to know if she was alright, if she made it home in one piece.

**XxXxX**

Mia opened the oven and placed her chicken in. Knowing her brother he was going to come and bring his little friends over. She talked to them but she only did that because of her brother. They were some that she did love.

Rocky, Adam, Andros, and TJ were like big brothers to her. Emily, Aisha, and Cassie were like older sisters to her. Some on the other hand got on her nerves.

Kat was like the biggest hoe she ever met. Trent was a player, and of course Kevin just wanted to get in her pants.

Other than that she actually enjoyed their company. She wrote down a note for Emily knowing that Mike wouldn't bother to read it. She grabbed her itouch and decided to go to the park for some relaxation.

As she was headed for the door her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that she had a message. She opened it and read it. Smiling she texted back and headed for the park.

**XxXxX**

Mia quickly ran to their hidding spot and found him sitting down. She took her time to observe the beautiful meadow that became their private getaway. Jayden turned to her and smiled. She walked up to him when she got close Jayden grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and spin her around savoring her laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Mia snuggle into his chest.

"I am now,"

The two just sat there in each other's arms relaxing and enjoying the other's presence.

"Are you okay?" this time it was she that asked. Jayden could feel his body becoming stiff but he force himself to relax.

He didn't want to tell her that he was involved in the fight; taking a deep breath he told her yes while his mind drifted off to the fight.

_Flashback_

_As soon as Mia was gone Jayden ran to the fight. He saw that Tommy was doing quite nicely and he had the upper hand since he had Kevin in a headlock while his free hand was punching Kevin in the face. He turned to see Rocky and Adam running to help their friend. when they got close Jayden punched Adam he landed on top of him and began to punch him. Rocky grabbed Jayden by his shoulder and lifted him off of the Asian and slammed him to the ground._

_Jayden quickly did a front flip and landed on his feet. He then was met fist to face as Rocky punched Jayden in the jaw. Adam quickly got behind Jayden and grabbed him the same way Tommy had Kevin. Rocky was about to punch him but Antonio jumped in and sent Rocky flying. Jayden used the moment to slam his head against Adam's._

_Jayden's head made a huge impact that it cause Adam to release the boy. Jayden turned around and saw that Adam was bleeding. Good. He then tackle him to the ground and they were both fighting each other on the ground._

"_TEACHER!" someone shouted. They all pull apart and quickly ran to their cars. Kevin and Antonio weren't so lucky._

_End of flashback_

Taking a deep breath Jayden laid down on the ground with Mia cuddling. The two decided to take a short nap. Just…a short…nap…

**XxXxX**

Mike and his friends enter his house. The smell of food it their noses and they inhaled the sweet aroma of the delicious meal that his baby sister was cooking. Speaking of his sister where the hell was she?

Emily enter the kitchen and found a sticky note attached to the fridge.

_Em, I made oven bake chicken, please take it out at exactly 5:15, and tell Mike that mom won't be home until nine. Thank you, I'll be at the park if you need me."  
-Mia ^*^_

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her closer. Mike read the note and knew that Mia would most likely stay over at Maggie's since she didn't put a time when she came back.

"Come on, Andros wants to talk to us," he whisper in her ear. He took her arm and pulled her into the living room.

**Four hours later**

Jayden and Mia have been star gazing for the past four hours. He knew that Mia love the simplest things. She wasn't like all those other girls she would rather stare at the stars then go to a fancy dinner. He actually loved that as well. If that meant that he got to hold her and not let anyone else see her then he was okay with it.

Mia cuddle against Jayden and could feel her eye lids getting a bit heavy. With Jayden rubbing soothing circles on her back she couldn't help but allow herself to fall asleep in Jayden's arms.

Jayden looked down to see his beauty sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile. Gently so that he didn't wake her he picked her up bridal style and walked her to his car.

He was thankful for her walking here and for Mia asking Maggie to cover for them and tell Mike that she will be staying with them.

He pulled her closer to his body as she rubbed her nose against his chest. Jay couldn't help but smile and felt his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful and all his.

At that he couldn't help but feel guilty. He always lied to her and he knew that one day all his skeletons would come out of the closet and she would find out.

He knew he couldn't keep her forever. Even if he wanted to. Once she knew the truth she would leave her. He couldn't lose her not now not ever.

She was the only good thing about his fuck life. She was his angel. Were he was tainted she was pure always helping him find the light in this fucked up world.

He didn't care if he was everything she hated. He loved her, he knew he did and he be damn if he lost her. she was his and his alone.

It might be selfish but Jayden didn't care.

He was willing to keep her; even if she found out everything he was never letting her go.

_Then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_Check it, uh_  
_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_

_Freaky freaky_  
_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_  
_Freaky freaky_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_  
_Freaky freaky_

_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_  
_Freaky freaky_

**A/N: Love it hate it tell me what you think **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Friday the 13****th****~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~Goddess of Night out**


	2. right wrong i dont care as long as

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today is a special day for me and in celebration of this day I have decided to update not one, not two, hell not even three but ALL OF MY STORIES! Yep you read right all of them. Reason for this is because today happens to be my sister Tere and my bestest bestest friend who is also my sister in every way but blood Patty's birthday so in celebration of their birthdays I will be updating seven of my stories either their gonna be long or I updated two chapters^^ now as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed.**

**JJB88, Carrie Moonstone, heavenxxbaby, jaymiabay, and GEMITHA0208!**

**JJB88- it was sweet wasn't it? ^^**

**Carrie Moonstone- thank you ^^**

**Heavenxxbaby- I agree with you about them being together and I am glad that you love it! And The lie that held us together is updated ^^**

**Jaymiabay- I know right? And I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed your stories ^^**

**GEMITHA0208- trust me you'll be seeing a lot of Mike being overprotective and here is an update ^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 2: right wrong I don't care as long as I have you**

_Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us down_

Two people shipwrecked  
Stranded alone  
Praying for dry land to save our souls  
Hurricane season just knocked us down  
Emotional suicides running the ground

Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us

I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather  
Hold on when the wind's so strong  
Tell me how can we find our way home in love's electric storm

Feels like our last chance to get out alive  
Will we survive this treachous night  
Predators waiting circling around  
Sky full of fireworks burn without sound

Fighting for no reward

**Shiba house**

**Midnight**

Jayden checked his room one more time to see that his perfect angel was still asleep. She looked so peaceful lying on his bed with a huge ass smile plastered on her face. It warmed Jayden's heart to know that she trusted him enough to bring her over to his house. To bad that sweet innocent Mia didn't know that at this moment he was about to do a drug deal.

He went up to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Mia,"

"Jayden?" the nilock turned to see Antonio standing at the door way knowing full well were his thoughts were.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry we'd be back before she wakes up and notices your gone."

He turned to face Mia.

"I hope so,"

**XxXxX**

Jayden never sold drugs and he hardly did them. He only drank and smoked, but that's about it. As far as he was concern he was clean. Yeah he beaten up a few guys from going to go and collect money but other than that he was clean. Right now both he and Antonio were heading to Reefside.

Some dumb ass thought he could pull a fast one and not pay his debt. How wrong he was.

"So do you know who this guy is?"

"His name's Cam, Tommy wants us to get him and take him out like that," Antonio snapped his fingers.

"Alright,"

The two continued to drive until they found the place where their brother told them he hung out the majority of his time.

"A geek who does drugs now there's something you don't see every day." Antonio said sarcastically.

The two got out and entered the café. They spotted their guy playing on the computer. Antonio pulled out a picture and nodded his head.

"There's our guy." Jayden cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get this shit over with." The two brothers walked up to the computer nerd. Jayden tapped him on his shoulder.

Cam turned around with a huge smile on his face but when he saw who it was his smile instantly dropped. Jayden lean in and whispered in his ear.

"Outside now unless you want us to beat you up right here in front of all your nerdy friends."

The nerd slowly got up and took his time gathering his things.

Jayden was getting impatient; he left his girl for this fucker? If he didn't hurry up he was seriously going to lose it. Cam dropped his pencil and slowly bend down to get it.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Jayden thought. Losing the last of his patience he grabbed Cam by his shirt and brought him closer so that he was face to face with him.

"Hurry the fuck up! We don't have all fucking day asstard." Jayden whispered.

Antonio couldn't help but laugh at his brother lack of patient. He also loved how Cam quickly nodded his head and grabbed his stuff. The three went outside. As soon as they were in a dark ally, Jayden grabbed him and slammed him to the wall.

"Okay Cam, you had a week to get the money and it's been a week. So where the hell is the money?"

Cam looked at the two brothers and could feel himself shaking.

"I-I-I"

"I-I-I-I don't care Cam, you have five seconds to give us the money or I start breaking body parts."

"I don't have the money," he said trying to sound calm. It was so not working.

Jayden rolled his eyes. He pushed him causing him to slam into the wall.

"You know I had a good day and im feeling a bit generous so I'll let you chose what body part you want me to break."

"No! I swear I will have the money by tommorow." Jay and Antonio looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Do you think we're stupid? How do we not know that you won't do the same thing and run away to another city?" he asked him. Before Cam could tell him that it won't happen Jayden grabbed a pair of keys lying on the ground. He pushed the alarm button and he heard the sound of an alarm being turned off. He turned around and saw a nice shiny new convertible.

Antonio whistled at the sight of the car.

"Sweet ride,"

"Yeah, now Cam here's the deal. You bring me the money tommorow at the ware house or you'll never see the car again."

"No Jayden not my-" he didn't finished since Jayden pulled out a gun and placed on his chest.

"Either you let us take the car and you come tommorow with our money. Or I can just shoot you ass here and now."

Cam swallow his fear and nodded his head.

"Okay, tommorow I'll bring you the money."

"Good, now get out of my sight." Cam quickly ran as fast as he could to get away from the gang members.

"Sweet I always wanted a convertible." Antonio said. Jayden couldn't help but laugh. His brother always found a way to lighten the situation. He tossed Antonio the keys.

"It's your turn to take the car."

**The next morning**

Mia woke up and found that she was all by herself in the bed. She knew that she was at Jay's; the red covers gave it away. She stretched out her stiff muscles. Getting up she went to his closet and found that the clothes she leaves here were still well here. She smiled and grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom. She was glad that Jayden had his own bathroom.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She wore a red blouse with a white shirt underneath, some blue skinny jeans and her black fake leather jacket. She wore her red convers and decided to do a half up half down pony tail with a cute bump with two of her bangs caressing her face. She loved the way she looked and she hoped that Jayden would also.

She grabbed her stuff and headed out.

When she got to the end of the hall she heard Antonio talking to their older brother aka Tommy.

"Man I swear Tommy; it was freaking funny how Jay had that guy."

"Oh yeah? How so?" tommy asked chuckling at the end.

"I swear bro he looked as if he was about to piss his pants," Antonio said laughing. Jayden rolled his eyes.

Standing at the door way Mia was confused. What the freak where they talking about?

"Who was about to pee his pants?" Mia asked walking out.

"Mia!" the three brothers shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked trying to hide the money that he got from one of his customers.

"Jay brought me over," she said.

The three brothers looked at each other each asking for the other for help. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Luckily for them Kim entered the house.

"Hello everyone! Oh, Mia I should have known Jayden would've brought you over. He can never leave you alone now can he?" Kim said winking at Jayden. She heard the boys whole conversation right before she entered the house, as soon as she heard Mia's she knew she had to save them from explaining certain things to the poor girl.

Mia blushed when Kim said that; one thing she hated about herself is how easily she became flustered when people mention her and Jayden.

She quickly forgot about the boys' conversation when she looked up.

"I-I'm go-going t-to go ma-make br-breakfast. Yo-you guys wa-want some?" great now she was stuttering.

Jayden walked up to Mia and wrapped his arms around her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go and help you." he said giving her a warm smile.

He quickly turned to give Kim a grateful look as he and Mia entered the kitchen.

The two entered the kitchen; Jayden turned her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. Mia of course responded back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her body. Jayden's hands found themselves on her back pushing her closer to him.

Mia ran her hands through Jayden's hair as his tongue started to play with hers. She couldn't help but moan into their kiss

Jayden loved to hear her moan. It always drove him crazy. He moved his lips from hers and stared to kiss her neck.

"Jayden," she moaned his name which drove him mad. He started to kiss and suck down her neck leaving a love bite. Mia was starting to feel a bit daring. Without thinking her hands reach down and cupped his penis.

Jayden gasp when he felt Mia's hand grabbing his cock. He then felt bold himself and brought one hand and squeeze her boob. Mia threw her head back giving a light squeak.

Jayden was about to continue their hot make out session when they heard a loud coughing sound. The two pulled apart and turned to see Antonio standing at the door way.

"You know if this is your idea of breakfast you could've told me and I would've went to Dunkin Doughnuts to eat over there instead." He said smirking the entire time.

Jayden chuckled while Mia who was still in Jayden's embrace buried her face in his jacket. Jayden pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go before we're late."

Mia nodded her head that was still buried in Jayden's chest. He laughed and kissed her one more time before he took her to his bike and to school.

**XxXxX**

Mike and his friends were sitting down at the steps of the school either smoking or telling jokes.

"Hey is that Mia…with Jayden?" Cassie said. Mike along with his friends turned to see Jayden Shiba pulling in with his motorcycle with a happy Mia on his back.

"What the hell?" Mike was about to go up there pull Mia away from Jayden and beat the crap out of the nilock. Emily grabbed his forearm and brought him down.

"Mike don't do anything. Remember if you get caught they'll suspend you. And that's the last thing Mia wants."

Emily's words ran through his head. Taking a deep calming breath he sat down.

Mia got off the bike and was about to kiss Jayden but saw that her brother was looking at her. If looks could kill Mia would so be dead.

"I'll see you later," she quickly ran to the opposite side hoping to avoid her brother.

Jay tried so hard to fight the look of disappointment but luckily his good friend Darlene was there to cheer him up.

"Hey Jay,"

"Hey Dar," both he and Darlene use to go out but then broke up. Now they both use each other to blow off steam. A part of Jayden hated himself for that but his need to release over power that hatred.

Darlene smiled at him. She lean in and whispered in his ear.

"Free period," she said. Not as a question but as an invitation one that he was definitely going to miss.

He lean in and whispered.

"Maybe,"

Darlene just smirk and walked away already knowing that maybe was yes in Jayden.

**XxXxX**

Mia quickly went to her locker and shoved all her stuff in. she didn't want her brother finding her and knowing Mike he'll be in full interrogation form.

"Hello Mia,"

Oh no. that was the last thing she needed.

"Hi…Marco."

Marco was one of the hottest boys in Angel Grove High School, he was always hitting on every girl out there and she remembered how her brother beat him up so badly that he was permanently scared. He never filed a report since Marco tried to…she shudder at the thought of what Marco tried to do to her.

"So how are you today?" he asked invading her space. Mia felt her heart beat speeding up. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in fact she did everything in her power to avoid Marco but sadly today was the only day she couldn't avoid him. She closed her eyes and prayed that her brother or someone would come and save her.

Marco lean in closer to kiss those gorgeous lips of hers but right before he could claim them someone pulled him off and punched him right in the jaw.

Marco got up and looked to find a pissed off Tommy.

"Touch her again asshole and I'll fuck you up,"

Marco got up and ran to his class. He did not want to mess with a nilock.

It took all of Tommy's will power not to go and beat the crap out of that guy that dare touch Mia. Mia was like a little sister to him and to see that ass whole harassing her made his blood boil. He turned to Mia who looked scared and was hyperventilating; he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

When Mia felt a pair of arms wrapping around her she freaked. She quickly pushed Tommy and backed away from him.

"Mia, it's me Tommy," Tommy took a small step like she was an animal caught in a trap.

Mia kept walking backwards until she bumped into someone else. This time she ran to Tommy.

Tommy grabbed her in his arms and felt his shirt getting wet.

"What's wrong with Mia?" Jayden asked concerned for his girlfriend. He's never seen Mia act this way. Well the only time he's seen her like this was with…Marco.

Jayden approached his brother and girlfriend.

"Tommy you go to class. I got this." Tommy didn't want to leave Mia like this but Jayden knew what was wrong and he could tell with the guarded expression he had. He quickly removed himself from Mia. Jayden grabbed her and spun her around.

"Hermosa, it's me." Mia's breathing was slowly calming down. She wrapped her arms around Jay and cried like crazy. Jayden just pulled her in closer and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Shh, it's alright hermosa. Don't worry I won't let him touch you." he said trying his best to calm her down.

After a while Mia calmed down and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Jay," she said whipping her tears. One thing he hated Mia always blamed herself for her episodes. It wasn't her fault. It was never her fault for what happen. What Marco did to her…if he ever sees Marco he will be the one to rearrange his face.

"Mia, it's not-"

"I have to go bye," she quickly grabbed her bag and was about to leave when Jayden grabbed her fore arm and brought her to his chest.

"Mia, what Marco did…" he felt her flinched at the mention of Marco's name.

"What Marco did, stabbing you, beating you and almost rapping you, I don't blame you for acting this way. No sane person could be fine after something like that happening to them. So please hermosa, don't apologize for something like this and don't walk away from me. It literally kills me when you walk away from me."

Mia nodded her head. Jayden moved a piece of loosely strand hair and placed it behind her ear. He then kissed her forehead and just held her.

The two jumped when they heard the warning bell ringing signaling they had five minutes to get to class. Jayden turned around and craned his neck to face her.

"Come on I'll give you a ride to class," Mia whipped her tears and laughed. She hopped on Jayden as he ran to class with her on his back enjoying that his Mia was laughing and he was the cause of it.

**XxXxX**

"I said I was sor-"

Mike punched Marco harder in the stomach. He then grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen Marc, I don't give a fuck who you are but if you ever touch Mia again I will kill you," Marco was scared he already gotten a beaten from the nilocks. Now the rangers? The rangers he can understand since Mia was Mike's little sister but he didn't understand the nilocks and in all honesty he didn't want to.

Marco nodded his head. Mike dropped him and kicked his stomach.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind."

Marco got up and ran as fast as he could so that Mike didn't get the chance to change his mind.

After he was gone he punched the wall. He heard from some cheerleader that Marco was messing around with his sister after that she didn't know what happen since she ran to get him or his friends. When he found the ass whole he didn't give him a chance to talk he just went ahead and beat the crap out of him.

He hated to see his sister hurt. She already suffered enough with their father's death and _her _she didn't need any more of this. He just shook his head and headed to class. Reminding himself that he needed to talk to Mia about why the hell was she with Jayden.

**XxXxX**

Free period came faster than he expected, he really hated himself. He told her he loved her, hell he said he would never hurt her. So why was he going behind her back like this?

Darlene sensed where his thoughts were going. She loved Mia; she was the sweetest thing so why was she fooling around with her boyfriend? Jayden was already hurting by not telling her he was a gang member now if she found out about this not only would Jayden lose her but she would as well and she didn't want that to happen.

"Jay?" she called to him as she pulled up her skirt.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should stop this, I don't want you to lose Mia and I don't want to lose her either. She's the only one that understands why I do what I do."

Jayden nodded his head and couldn't help but feel happy to know that Darlene wanted to end this in fact he was thinking on ending it.

"Okay,"

"Alright," the two got out of the janitor's closet and headed to class.

When Jayden entered the classroom his blood boiled. He saw some guy talking to his Mia. Okay yeah he was being hypocritical since he just had sex Darlene but still he didn't like it when guys talked to her.

Mia always thought that she wasn't good enough to date him when it was literally the other way around. She thought she was plain compare to all the other girls that would throw themselves at him. She wasn't the jealous type but seeing all the other girls she felt insecure.

Jayden would always laugh at that. Mia didn't see herself like everyone else saw her. She was the most beautiful girl inside and out. She didn't realize that every guy would love to date her and take a bite of the forbidden fruit. But whether they knew or not Mia was his. She will always be his.

He walked up to the Mia and placed a 'friendly' kiss on her cheek.

Mia turned to see Jayden smiling at her she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey hermosa,"

Mia would always blush when he called her beautiful in Spanish. It made her feel beautiful.

"Hey," Jayden looked up to see John Meyer one of the guys that would always try to go out with Mia.

"Hey John,"

"Hey Jay," John knew that Jayden was in the nilocks gang. He really didn't want to mess with Mia if Jayden had his eye on her. But it was ashamed since Mia never dated gang members but then again that never stopped Jayden.

There was an awkward silence one that Mia didn't like.

"So what we're we talking about again?"

"Yeah John what were you talking about?" Jayden asked looking at him, daring him to speak to her.

"Umm…I have to go study for…umm Mrs. Thompson's test,"

"Oh well do you need any help?" the ever helpful Mia asked.

Before John could say anything he looked to see Jayden glaring at him, daring him to say yes.

"Thank you Mia but it's fine." He said leaving the two alone.

"Okay," she turned to Jayden who quickly replaced his anger look with a look of happiness.

"That was weird,"

"How so?" he asked pretending to play stupid.

"Well right before you came in we were having a conversation about homecoming."

"Homecoming?" if that idiot thought he was taking her to homecoming he better think again.

"Yeah he was asking me if I was going to go and I told him maybe it depended if my brother let me go or if a certain someone wanted to come with me." She said blushing at the end of her sentence. Jayden smirk and kissed her forehead without anyone noticing.

"I would love to go with you hermosa but then everyone would see you in a sexy dress I don't know if I can handle that,"

"Ha-handle wh-what?" she asked.

"Every guy looking at you," he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Jayden loved the fact that he was the only one that could get that reaction out of her.

**XxXxX**

Mia told Jayden to go on ahead without her, she was going to gymnastics. She had a completion this weekend and she had to make sure her routine was perfect. As she entered the gym she saw that Mike along with some other completers where there. Mike was only there to spot her when she did the beam and the bar, he was also the one that encourage her and gave her a few pointers if she felt like she wasn't doing any good.

She smiled at Mike but could see that he was not to happy. Mike walked up to her and grabbed her gym bag.

"Let's go to the lake," it wasn't a request it was an order. She knew she could only miss three practices and she never missed a practice in a day of her life. She looked at her coach who nodded her head. Guess Mike already cleared things up with her.

She quickly followed her brother to his car. As soon as she got inside the two drove off.

When they got there they went to their secret spot that nobody but them knew about. The lake was hidden really deep in the woods behind the park and you could easily get lost. The two found it when Mike was eight and Mia was six, it's been their secret spot and they always went to it when they wanted to spent private time together or when they needed to talk without anyone listening.

The two sat down at the edge of the lake and admire the beauty of it. Mike pulled out a cigarette and lighted it up.

"I hate it when you smoke," Mia said.

"It relaxes me," he said taking a drag from it.

"I know," the two sat there watching the sun glistening it's reflection on the lake.

"Did he hurt you?" Mia turned to Mike and knew who he was talking about.

"No he didn't,"

"Good, next time he touches you. I'll kill him."

"Mike-"

"I will Mia, that's the second time he's hurt you, next time I will kill him."

Mia didn't bother to say anything else. Her brother was extremely overprotective with her not that she blamed him but she wished that he wouldn't worried so much.

"I get it, I don't like it but I get it."

"Good, now why the hell were you riding with Jayden Shiba?"

Oh freak, how the hell was she going to get out of this one?

"Well Maggie woke up late and she had to take a shower so I told her I was gonna go ahead and leave without her she said it was fine. I was running late so Jayden offered me a ride and I took it."

She hoped he bought it. Luck was on her side and Mike believed her.

She knew there was another reason why he brought her here and she waited for him.

"Mia I want you to stay away from Jayden Shiba."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Mia, just do it or else I'll have to ask either Kevin or TJ to walk you to class every day."

"You wouldn't,"

Mike turned to face her. His green eyes staring right into her brown ones.

"Try me,"

Mia knew better than to mess with her brother especially when he said try me. He would stick to his word always does always will.

"Fine," not really she'll just have to be extra careful.

Mike felt relief when she promised not to be around him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Now why don't we just spend time together, it's been a while since we had a brother and sister moment."

Mia smiled and agreed with him. It's been a while since they had Mike and Mia time.

**With Jayden**

**Downtown Angel Grove**

**5:28 p.m.**

Jayden entered the warehouse and dropped off the money.

"750 dollars, just like you asked."

The man that ran the entire nilocks looked and smiled at him.

"I knew you would be able to collect the money Jayden, this is why you and Antonio are my favorite collectors,"

Jayden nodded his head at his uncle and walked out.

"Jayden,"

The nilock turned to face him. He could see that his face was full of concern.

"That girlfriend of yours Mia, is she okay?"

His uncle knew of Mia even though Jayden tried to keep his gang life and Mia away from each other they always found a way to meet.

"Yes, she is."

"Alright, if you want I could always-"

"Zedd, its fine thanks but I can handle it. If anyone is gonna hurt Mia I'll be the one to handle it. And if anyone's gonna protect her then it'll be me."

Zedd laughed.

"You sound just like your father…"

Jayden didn't say anything. His father was killed in an accident. The dumb ass was drinking and got behind the wheel and drove right into a semi. Since then their uncle Zedd did everything in his power to help them out. When Tommy was eight and he and Antonio were both six they joined the nilocks.

Zedd didn't want them to but he could see that they were determined and weren't going to take no for an answer. Zedd and the boys discovered that their father's/brother's accident wasn't an accident in fact someone planned it.

Zedd knew it was Zordon, the leader of the rangers. Zordon was out to get his little brother and that was the perfect opportunity.

Ever since then the three boys have been after blood.

"Thanks…uncle." He said smiling at him.

"Get out of here I'm pretty sure Mia would love to come over."

Jayden laughed.

"Jayden," he turned to face him.

"Don't do anything stupid boy. As much as I love you being in the gang," he said it sarcastically.

Jayden couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't want this life for you or your brothers. In fact stop messing around with Darlene. If Mia finds out she will be crushed."

Jayden's eyes widen in fear and realization. He knew?

"How did you know?" he asked in disbelief.

His uncle just shook his head and laugh.

"Please boy, that girl slept with every nilock member excluding your brothers and myself so I'm not surprise that she slept with you. But you have a good thing in your life. A girl like her only come once in a blue moon. If you love her than don't do anything stupid that would make you lose her."

Jayden couldn't look at his uncle's eyes.

"Is this why you'll never let me, Antonio, or Tommy deal drugs?"

"Hell no, if we get caught at least me and some of the boys will go down. I made a promise to my brother that I'll do everything I can to keep you and your brothers out of jail and I plan to keep it that way."

Jayden knew that his uncle cared for his baby brother. He was the only one in the nilocks while his baby brother stayed away from it. He only did it to protect his brother and when he died Jayden and his brothers were the only things he had left of his brother.

"I get it, I don't like it but I get it."

"Good, like I said take care of that girl, she's your light in this fucked up world."

"I know,"

He didn't need his uncle to be telling him what he already knew.

_Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us_

I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather  
Hold on when the wind's so strong  
Tell me how can we find our way home in loves electric storm

Have we never been stronger?  
Have we never been tighter?  
But we're close to the wire again  
Have we never been safer?

Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us down

I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather  
Hold on when the wind's so strong  
Tell me how can we find our way home  
Tell me how can we find our way home  
In love's electric storm


	3. illusions that fool the heart and trick

**Chapter 3: illusions that fool the heart and trick the mind**

_I promised I will be there I swear I'm on my way I know  
you may not hear me but that's the price I'll pay and I  
don't know how I would ever go all alone walking on my  
own_

Like angels you were floating to me and that's how it  
should be cause I don't want to waste another moment I  
don't want to pay for things unspoken i just want to race  
with arms wide open take a shot in the dark to be where  
you are I don't want to watch the world keep changing when  
I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking cover up my eyes  
**  
**

**Shiba house**

**7:43 p.m.**

Jayden laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. His uncle's words still playing in his head like a broken record.

"_Don't do anything stupid boy." _He was always lying to Mia and doing stupid things so yeah it was a little too late for that uncle Zedd.

"_Stop messing around with Darlene. If Mia finds out she will be crushed." _If Mia found out she wouldn't be crushed, she would be broken beyond repaired.

"_You have a good thing in your life. A girl like her only comes once in a blue moon. If you love her than don't do anything stupid that would make you lose her." _A girl like her was hard to find period. He loved her and he wasn't about to lose her not now not ever.

"_Take care of that girl, she's your light in this fucked up world." _His uncle knew him so well. Mia was the light in his world, whenever he had a bad day just seeing her face made it all better.

"_I don't want this life for you or your brothers." _His uncle was the best stand in father Jayden, Tommy, and Antonio could ask for. When he found out that they wanted to be in the gang he immediately turned them down. He didn't care what they wanted he would not drag them down to his fucked up world.

But he and his brothers insisted and in time he agreed to it. He didn't like it but he understood. Of course he didn't make them go anywhere near drugs. He only let them collect money, nothing more nothing less.

Still he could tell that even though his uncle acted like he was okay with it he knew he wasn't. Like he said his uncle was the best stand in father. He did everything he could to protect them hell he even gave them money even though they didn't need it most of the times. He supported their mom as best as he could and made sure that she was safe.

Yeah Zedd was the best. And as much as he hated to admit it he was right. He had to stop with Darlene even though she called it quits he knew that she would be coming back to him. He grabbed his phone and decided to text Mia.

**With Mia**

**7:47 p.m.**

Mia was on her bed reading Perfect Chemistry when she felt her phone vibrating. She placed a bookmark in her book and grabbed her phone.

"_Hey Hermosa,"_

She smiled knowing that it was Jayden. Today was great apart from a certain incident but other than that she had a great time. At the lake she and her brother spent it together playing tag swimming even though they were only in their undergarments. After their play time they went to taco bell to order some tacos and quesideras, needless to say she had a great time. When they got home they ate their food and watch some horror movies.

Now she can end her day with texting her boyfriend.

"_Hey chulo,"_

She was so glad that Antonio was teaching her Spanish.

**With Jayden**

Jayden couldn't help but laugh as he read the text. Looks like his brother was teaching his hermosa Spanish.

"_Speaking Spanish mi hermosa?"_

He couldn't help but laugh. He then felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and his night went from okay to hell.

**With Mia**

Mia read the message and couldn't help but laugh. She quickly sent a message and waited for him to reply. She waited, and waited, and waited.

She decided to continue reading and wait until he texted back. When she was finished she checked the time and saw that it was 8:33 and still not a single text. She decided to take a shower to calm herself down. When she was finished she checked her phone to see that she had no new messages. She didn't mind. This wasn't the first time Jayden did this and she understood. She decided to go to sleep and wait till morning to talk to him.

**With Jayden**

"Darlene we talked about this." He said through the phone.

"Jay, I know but…it's just…I need you. You're the only one who knows how to make me feel like I'm about to explode."

Jayden rolled his eyes. His body wanted to go but his heart didn't and his mind replayed his uncle's words.

"_If you love her than don't do anything stupid that would make you lose her." _he loved Mia, and he wasn't about to let his sexual desires ruin that.

"Dar sorry but it's over between us." he hung up not giving her the chance to talk. He checked his phone to see that he had one text message from Mia but looking at the time he knew she would be asleep by now.

He texted her back and decided to sleep. Hoping that tommorow would be better.

**With Mia**

Mike entered her room and saw that his baby sister was sleeping. He was about to leave when he saw her phone vibrating. He quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't wake her up. When he saw her stir but not waking up he knew that she was still in a deep slumber.

He looked at the phone, being the curious brother that he was he checked to read the message.

"_Te amo hermosa sweet dreams." _

Who the fuck was this?

He had half the mind to text back and demand to know who the fuck it was but knowing Mia it was probably one of her friends so he didn't do anything and decided not to interrogate her in the morning. Placing the phone on her dresser Mike gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back to his room where his beautiful Emily was waiting for him.

**The next morning**

Mia woke up to the smell of pancakes. That meant one thing. Her mother was home.

She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She decided to straighten her hair and wear a light brown hat with a peach color dress and a sweater. She put on some wedges grabbing her stuff she ran to the kitchen.

There her mother who had long curly black hair and had green eyes like Mike was cooking some pancakes. She walked slowly to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom,"

"Morning sweetie,"

Mia sat down and started to eat her plate of pancakes. Mia's mom couldn't help but smile as her daughter devour the pancakes. Mike entered the kitchen to find his baby sister he smiled when he saw the big grin on her face. He turned and saw that Mia wasn't alone in the room. _She _was in the same room same house with them. He shook his head and went to Mia.

"Morning Mia," Mike said kissing the top of Mia's head.

"Morning Mike."

"Morning sweetie," _she_ said. Mike turned to her and nodded his head. Grabbing a banana nut muffin that Mia made last night he sat across from her.

"Need a ride to school?" he asked her. before she could answer their mom decided to speak.

"Mike I'm pretty sure that since she has her own car then Mia can drive herself right sweetie?"

Mike just ignored her the same way he's ignored her for the past eight years.

Mia knowing that Mike wasn't going to answer her she decided to play the peace maker. Like she always did.

"Umm…mom I normally don't take the car unless Mike or one of my friends offered me a ride and yes Mike I would love a ride."

"Oh, okay then Mike make sure that your sister is safe okay?"

Oh no, that's the last thing Mike needed to hear from the woman he hated more than anything in this world.

"Don't worry I always took care of her, by the way; the next time you leave is it gonna be for good or just another week."

Mia didn't have to look at her mom to know that her entire body became stiff; she also didn't have to look at Mike to know that he felt no remorse for what he said. She kicked him under the table but of course Mike didn't feel it.

He turned to face her and gave her a WTF look.

"Low blow Mike," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Don't care," he said loud enough for her to hear.

Their mom turned around and smiled at Mia.

"No Mike, I told you that was the last time I was ever going to leave you guys."

"Yeah that's the same thing you said two years ago and look how long it took you to come back,"

Their mom opened her mouth to say something but Emily came bouncing in with a bright smile, but the minute she saw their mother she immediately went from being happy to being skeptical.

"Umm…morning Mike, Mia." She said trying to lighten the mood but looking at Mike she could tell that his mom said something that upsetted him and it involved Mia.

"Morning Em," Mia said trying to lighten the mood as well.

Mike looked at his girls and knew they were trying to lighten the atmosphere but the tension between him and the woman that gave birth to him was so thick you could easily cut it with a knife.

"You know what I just lost my appetite Mia Em let's go." He grabbed his bag and walked out the door without looking back.

Mia grabbed her bag and followed her brother unlike Mike she looked back and gave her mom a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Will he ever forgive me?" she asked no in particular. Emily looked at her and she knew she wasn't asking her but she couldn't help but answer.

"No, he won't." Emily grabbed her stuff and ran to catch up with her boyfriend and her best frind.

**With Jayden**

Jayden looked at his mirror image and had to admit he looked good. He decided to wear his red shirt (no surprise) and his black leather jacket. He grabbed his bag and headed out side. When he got to the living room he was happy to see his mom cooking breakfast.

"Hi honey," his mom smiled at him. Jayden smiled back and grabbed the plate that was in her hands.

"Morning mama,"

"Hola mama," both looked up to see Antonio and Tommy entering the kitchen.

"Morning hijos," she handed them their plates and smiled as they each ate. The three boys ate and couldn't help but smile knowing that this was one of the rare times that their mom was cooking and smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Antonio asked.

Their mom turned around with a huge smile.

"I got a job," they all looked at her like she was insane.

"A job?" Tommy asked.

"Yep down at the local clinic." She said with a proud smile. neither boy had the heart to tell her that she didn't have to work that they could take care of her but their mom wanted to take care of them for once.

"Oh, that's nice." Jayden said not that convincing. His mom didn't say anything she just smiled at her sons.

The four ate together; it was one of the few times that Jayden felt like his father was still around and they were a family.

**With Mia**

Mia sat in the back seat of Mike's car with a pissed off look. She understood why her brother hated their mother hell she disliked her mother for bringing so much pain to her brother but he didn't have to make her feel like shit so early in the morning.

Emily decided to put on some music to ease both of the siblings. Mia leaned back and pulled out her book to read.

"Sorry," Mike said.

"Huh?" Mia asked shock and surprise.

"I said sorry, normally I wouldn't apologize but…"

Mia smiled knowing that her brother was only do that to make her happy.

"Thanks," she said.

Mike smiled knowing that he was able to make his baby sister smile. he loved knowing he can make his girls smile.

He looked at Emily and his day was complete when he saw her smiling.

The three drove off to school forgetting the morning and the woman that gave birth to them was staying at their house for who knows how long.

**XxXxX**

Mia and Jayden were in Mr. Xandred's class when a loud ringing sound bare through the room.

"Oh shit a locked down!" some cheerleader said.

"Are we gonna get shot? Cause I'm too young to die!" some idiot said.

Jayden resist the urge to roll his eyes. The idiot didn't know that if it was a shoot-out then it would have been three long bells not five short ones. The bell signaled that someone came and smuggled drugs in the school. It was either a nilock or ranger. One of those idiots needed to bring their illegal substances to school. Idiots.

The door of their class room opened and the principle and a cop came in. Oh fuck, Jayden was the only gang member in the class room, if they were here for him then Mia would find out. Shit he swear if he found out who put drugs in his locker he would kill them.

"Mia would you please come with us."

Wait, Mia? Jayden looked at Mia who looked confused but did as she was told; she grabbed her stuff and followed the principle and the cop.

What the hell just happened?

**With Mia**

Escorted by the cops and the principle wasn't a good sign. She had no clue what she did or what her brother and his friends did.

The three went to the lockers and Mia found a dog going crazy.

"Is this your locker?" the cop asked her.

Mia slowly nodded her head.

"Would you mind opening it for us?"

"N-no," she entered the combination she pulled the door wide open so that they could all see the inside. She then grabbed her books and laid them out in the opened.

Three books for her class, pens, pencils; she grabbed her small hand bag and placed it down and a bottle of coke. Wait a bottle of coke?

The dog sniffed the can and went ballistic. Mia opened the bottle and pulled out two bags. One was a bag of weed and the other was a bag of little blue pills.

"Do you know what this is young lady?"

"Ma-marijuana?" she said it in a question.

"Yes and you are in possession that shows us that you're not only doing drugs but you're also selling them."

"Se-selling dr-drugs?"

"Yes now care to explain how this got in your locker or are you doing them?"

"I-I-I di-didn't kn-know th-that they we-were i-in my lo-locker." She said with honesty.

"Okay men look, Mia here is the best student she never gotten into trouble and she's been on the honor roll ever since she was a freshmen, she would never do something like this. In fact whenever she finds drugs in the campus she brings them to me." The principle said vouching for her.

"Is that so?" Mia nodded her head.

"Well Ms. I don't know what to do I want to believe your principle but you are stuttering and that means that you could be guilty."

"Sir she does this when she's nervous she also has a speech problem."

The police officer looked at the poor girl. He could see that she was in fact innocent and that she would never do something like this.

"Okay, I'll let it slide but I want to know do you know anyone that would do this?"

Mia thought and thought but couldn't come up with names. She could always name the rangers but she knew that neither of them would do this to her. She looked up and shook her head.

"Sorry sir, I mean I don't have any enemies and I stay away from trouble."

The officer nodded his head.

"Alright, but if you ever have any leads call me okay?" he handed her his car which she took and put it in her sweater's jacket. The cop took the bottle of coke and pulled his dog away. The principle and Mia were the only ones left.

"Would you like to go back to class?" he asked her gently.

Mia looked up and shook her head. That was the last thing she needed to go to class and have everyone asking her what happened.

"Alright sweetie, would you like to go home?"

Again she shook her head; she didn't want to see her mother.

"I'll just be at the library." She grabbed her bag and headed to one of the few places where she could be alone.

**With Mike (a/n: that's a new one ^^)**

Mike was sitting in his calculus class he wondered which of the nilocks or rangers got caught. He looked over to see Tommy and Jason (nilocks) looking at the door as if wondering if the cop's gonna come and get either one of them.

Mike just shook his head even though he was playing it cool he was actually nervous. He was smoking before third period and he hoped that nobody caught him.

After a while the bell rang signaling that the drill was over. Everyone let out a breath of air and was glad that the drill was over.

Tommy and Jason quickly ran out without the teacher knowing. He guessed that they were going to see who it was.

Kim looked at Mike and smiled at him. Mike smiled back. Both he and Kim were best friends, she was like a little sister to him and he was an older brother to her but when she started dating Tommy their friendship was cut short. Kim didn't like it and neither did mike but it wasn't like either one of them had a choice.

Mike went back to work knowing that Jason and Tommy entered the room and the last thing he needed was problems with the nilocks.

April the queen of gossip also someone who had a huge crush on him came in and sat down with him.

"So who was the one that got busted?" he asked.

"Umm…Mike you're not gonna like this."

"Why?"

"Because the one who got busted…was Mia."

**XxXxX**

**Mia **was sitting down at the far corner of the library. She was not in the mood to go to class; in fact she didn't want anyone to see her right now. Not even Jayden. God what the hell happened? Who would want to frame her? She never did anything to hurt anybody in fact she did everything she could to be nice to everyone even when someone wasn't nice she still tried to be friendly.

Whoever busted her must have hated her but who? Right now she didn't care all she cared about was being alone.

She rested her head on her hands and cried. The woman that brought so much pain to her brother came back, she almost got in trouble and arrested for something she didn't even do and now well now she didn't know what she was feeling all she knew was she wanted to be alone.

**XxXxX**

Jayden and Antonio went outside to eat lunch with the rest of their gang. When they reached their spot they pulled out their food and started eating.

"SO who got busted with the drugs?" Dayu asked.

"I don't know but Mia was called in third period." Jayden said.

"Speaking of Mia where is she?" Trini Jason's girl asked.

Jayden shrugged his shoulder. He was starting to get worried, Mia missed half of third and fourth period when the cops came to get her he had half of mind to pull her down and damned to know what they wanted with his angel but knowing that the principle was there then they must have wanted to know about some drug she found and reported in.

Something in his gut told him that wasn't the case.

"Guys, guys!" everyone looked up to see Alyssa running to them.

"What is it Alyssa?" Kim asked her.

"I know who got busted with the drugs."

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Mia!"

Everyone turned to her and gave her a what the fuck look.

"Mia? Come on Alyssa Mia would never do that shit." Antonio said.

Jayden glared at Alyssa, he hated when people would gossip about Mia.

"No really, I heard from April that they found a bag of weed and Oxy-Contin in her locker."

"Stop lying Alyssa." Dayu said.

"Nope, true story in fact someone framed her."

"Who the fuck would want to frame Mia?" Jason asked getting pissed off that someone would want to frame sweet innocent Mia.

"I have no clue but-"

Jayden got up from his seat and stormed into the cafeteria. He was tired of people messing with Mia and this was the last straw. He knew where she would be, it was one place where she could be alone without anyone bugging her.

**With Mia**

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight  
Please don't say again that you have to go_

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violence since you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you_-_

Someone took out her earphones cutting her off from her music.

"Hey- oh Jayden what are you doing here?"

So much for being alone then again it was Jayden and he was bound to come searching for her sooner or later.

"Well last time I check I always ate lunch with my girlfriend." He tried to lighten the mood but he could easily see that she was not in the happy mood. He pulled out the chair next to her turned it so that it was facing her and sat down.

"What's wrong hermosa?"

Mia looked at Jayden's blue eyes that were filled with concern. She knew he probably already heard but he would feel better if she heard it from her.

Taking a deep breath and hoping she wouldn't stutter.

"Someone fr-framed me,"

"Framed you?"

She nodded her head.

"Someone put drugs in my locker and I almost got arrested but the principle said that they couldn't be mine since I was a good student and…they decided to let me go but said that if I know anyone that would do that then I should call them."

"Come here," he opened his arms wide so that Mia could go to him.

Mia was a bit skeptical but swallowing her fears she got up and sat on Jayden's lap. Jayden wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her closer.

Mia let out a shaky breath. She felt safe the minute Jay wrapped his arms around her, to her his strong arms felt like he was shielding her away from the rest of the world. His arms felt like he was protecting her from everything.

"What else is wrong hermosa?"

She stiffened. Jayden could read her like a book.

"My mom's back," she said it so low she thought that Jayden couldn't hear her. But he did and it caused him to tighten his hold on her.

Mia told Jayden of her mother and every time Mia's mom would come back she would always bring pain in Mia's life.

Mia felt Jayden's hold tightening around her. She let out a shaky breath. Her day went from worse to hell in a matter of seconds.

At least Jayden was here to make it all better. She snuggled deeper into his chest and decided to take a nap. Jayden couldn't help but laugh as he heard Mia's light snores filling the room, she was napping and she looked so cute when she slept. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Antonio.

**With Mike**

Mike and his friends were sitting in their usual spot. Mike was pissed off, someone had the balls to frame his baby sister and he was gonna get to the bottom of this.

"Maybe it was one of the nilocks." Rocky said.

"What would they do that? As much as they hate us Mia has nothing to do with our never ending war." His girl Aisha said.

"Maybe not with Mia but with me yeah," Mike said. Everyone looked at him and even though they didn't say out loud they had to agree with him.

Two weeks ago Mike got into a fight with Tommy and of course Mike beat the shit out of him (it was really a draw) but he knew that the nilocks would be out for revenge and bringing Mia into this was a low blow.

"Mike please don't do anything stupid." Emily pleaded the last time Mike did something stupid he was shot in the leg and it took everyone to calm Mia down.

Mike lean his head against the wall and agreed with Emily. Right now his sister needed him and he knew where she was.

"I'll be back."

"Where you're going?" Kevin asked.

"TO find Mia and see if she's okay,"

**With Mia and Jayden**

Antonio entered the library and smiled to find Mia sleeping peacefully in Jay's arms.

"Well looks like you found your novia,"

"Yeah," he said stroking her cheek.

"Alright now let's-"

"Hello Mike," both the nilocks turned to see Mike talking to the librarian.

"Shit," they both whispered.

Jayden got up with Mia and hid behind one of the book shelves.

"Hey Mrs. O'Kelly, have you seen Mia?"

"She's-" the librarian was about to point to the chair were Mia was sitting but notice that she wasn't there.

"Huh, I could've sworn she was sitting there, she must have left."

"Maybe, if you see her can you tell her that I need to speak to her."

"Of course I will,"

"Thank you," Mike left the library and didn't bother to look back.

Jayden and Antonio looked at each other.

"What the fuck do you think he wanted with our chica?"

"I don't know but if the rangers were the ones that framed her then I will make them pay."

Antonio nodded his head and looked at his brother.

"Come on let's get-" they heard some grumbling and looked down to see Mia opening her eyes.

"Jay?" she asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Where are we?"

Both brothers laughed.

"We're at the library you fell asleep," Mia's face became a light pink color as she realized she fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms, both boys couldn't help but laugh at Mia's cuteness.

Jayden put her on the ground and took her hand.

"Come on let's go to class."

**After school **

**Mia's house**

Mike and Mia spoke about the incident and Mike promised that he will get to the bottom of this which made Mia very happy. She had two men in her life that loved her and wanted her to be safe. She really was lucky.

Mia decided to make chicken for dinner and decided to eat it with Mike in his room knowing that their mom was out in the kitchen eating by herself. Mia felt bad that they left their mother alone but Mike eased her guilt by reminding her all the times she left them by themselves. Normally that did the trick but she still felt guilty.

"So ready for your completion this Saturday?"

Mia smiled.

"Yep, nervous but ready."

"Good and don't worry songbird, you'll do fine."

Mia smiled when her brother called her by his nickname for her. it always made her feel confident she took a sip of her drink and smiled at him.

"I hope so,"

**Saturday**

**11:10 a.m.**

**Ernie's Juice Bar**

Ernie's Juice Bar was one of the most popular spots in all of Angel Grove it was also the place were Mia's completion was being held at. Saturday came by way too fast for Mia's liking.

"You ready for this?" Maggie asked her.

Mia turned to Emily and Maggie.

"I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I am super nervous."

Both girls laughed.

"Mia don't worry, you're gonna do great," Em reassured her. Mia smiled.

Now if you excuse me I'm a go find Mike,"

When Emily left Mia turned to Maggie.

"Is Jayden here?" Maggie shook her head.

"Only Antonio but he said that he will be here,"

"I hope so," she looked at the time and saw that it was 11:11 a.m.

"I wish for Jayden to be here,"

Maggie laughed. She clasped Mia on her shoulder.

"Mia don't worry he will be here,"

**With Jayden**

**The ware house**

**11:11 a.m.**

Jayden sat down on the couch not knowing what he was doing. He grabbed a joint and started smoking it. He came here to talk to Zedd about something and when he saw Carlos smoking he had to have a hit. His week was stressful. Making sure Mia was safe, finding out who the hell framed her and doing jobs for the gang.

However he had a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to ignore it but the feeling kept coming.

Something was bugging him telling him that there was something important today but he couldn't remember all he knew was that he was as high as the empire state building.

**With Mia**

**11:30 a.m.**

It was Mia's turn. She looked out to see that everyone was there. Mike, Emily, Maggie, Karone, Serrina, Kevin, (she resist the urge to gag) TJ, Cassie, Andros, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Trent, Aisha, Antonio, Kim, Tommy, Trini, and Jason but no Jayden. She fought off the wave of disappointment and decided to do good for him.

When her name was called she went to the beam since it was the first event.

She got on it and took a deep breath. She started off with a simple split in the air; she landed perfectly on her feet. She did a few dance movements but every now and then she would look at the audience and hoped that Jayden was sitting there. She quickly shrugged it off. She then ran on the beam and decided to do a move she practiced all week.

"_Jayden where are you?"_

She jumped in midair but her thoughts were to preoccupied that when she landed she lost her balance causing her to twist her ankle and making her fall off the beam her back legs landed hard on the beam flipping her over and making her hit her head hard on the ground.

"MIA!"

**The **nilocks, rangers, and half the audience shouted. Mike was thankful that he and Emily decided to sit up front. He quickly ran to the floor and straight to his baby sister. Hell Mike ran faster than the people who were supposed to help them if they got hurt.

Mike placed Mia's head on his lap and stroked her face.

"Songbird? Come songbird wake up," Mike asked as he stroke her face.

"Sir may I ask who you are?" he glared at the doctor.

"Her brother," he said through gritted teeth. The doctor nodded his head.

He gently took Mia in his arms and looked at the doctor.

"Where do you want her?"

The nilocks looked as Mike carried Mia and they could feel their blood boiling, how dare he touch her? it didn't matter what matter was where the fuck was Jayden?

Tommy was about to go down when he saw the doctors, Mike, and Emily (who rushed to Mike's side along with Maggie) running to the nearest ambulance car.

"Antonio called Jayden and tell him what happened. I'm a go see where their taking her."

Antonio pulled out his cell phone and went outside to call Jayden.

**With Jayden**

Jayden felt an iguana licking his chin he opened his eyes to find Darlene straddling him licking him like he was an ice cream cone.

"You taste so good,"

Jayden smirked. He felt a vibration coming from his right thigh. He moved his hand and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Jayden where-"_

Antonio heard moaning from the other line and couldn't help but growl.

"_Jay are you getting high with Darlene?"_

"Maybe," he said smiling as Darlene rubbed his cock.

Antonio took a deep breath.

"_Well brother while you were busy getting high we were at your girl's completion,"_

As soon as he heard 'your girl' Jayden's mind came back to reality. He got up from the couch which caused Darlene to fall off. He was stone but he still knew what he was doing (well he half knew what he was doing)

"Shit it was today wasn't it?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"_No shit Sherlock but that's not why I called,"_

"Why'd you call then?"

Before Antonio could answer he heard Tommy in the back round saying that she was heading North. Wait who was heading north?

"_Shit! Jay look long story short-"_

"_Jayden what the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

Fuck Tommy caught him. Only Antonio knew that he fooled with Darlene now Tommy knew.

"Tommy-"

"_Look right now I don't give a shit just get you ass down here, NOW!"_

"What's going on?" Jayden asked as he got his stuff.

"_Jayden, Mia was in an accident,"_

"What? Is she okay? What happened to her?" Jayden was panicking now. He was so busy getting high and was about to fuck Darlene when Mia was out there performing something she loved and got hurt.

"_I don't know they took her to the hospital…Jay we can't go visit her."_

"Why the hell not?" he already let his girlfriend down by not being there for her he was not about to leave her alone in a hospital.

"_Jay, Mike took her. Their taking her to Angel Grove Hospital, the north side."_

Ahh hell.

_and just stop pacing take a shot in the dark to be where  
you are I promise you I'm gonna be there i wanna be there  
no matter what happens no matter how tragic cause the  
clock is ticking the world is spinning_

our lives are passing us by cause I don't want to watch the world keep  
changing when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
cover up my eyes and just stop pacing take a shot in the  
dark to be where you are take a shot in the dark

**A/N: Well there you have it! Love it hate it tell me what you think**

*******Sneak Preview time*******

Jayden quickly got out of the closet and went to Mia's bedside.

"How are you?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Fine but Jayden…why do you smell like weed?"

Oh shit…

**XxXxX**

A hooded figure entered the building unsure of why she kept coming here all she knew was that she had to keep doing this if she wanted Mike dead…

**XxXxX**

**Mia's **eyes widen in disbelief and she hoped what she was seeing was just a figment of her imagination but deep down in her heart she couldn't erase what she just seen Jayden had just sold drugs and beaten someone up for not paying…

**XxXxX **

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY best sister and friend I can ever ask for ^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **


	4. the quiet scares me cause it screams

**A/N: hello everyone! Here's another chapter of Romeo must DIE! Now as always I would love to thank those who reviewed ^^**

**Carrie Moonstone, jaymiabay, sleepyhead, GEMITHA0208!**

**Carrie Moonstone- here's more hope it was worth the wait ^^**

**Jaymiabay- thanks ^^**

**Sleepyhead- I think everyone is unhappy with Jayden but don't worry no more lying cheating Jayden from here on out!**

**GEMITA0208- aww thank you and of course I will love to make a Mia and Mike brother and sister fic for you so keep your eye out for that one ^^**

**Chapter 4: the quiet scares me cause it screams the truth**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**Angel Grove Hospital**

**12:00 p.m.**

Mike held onto his sister's hand for the past thirty minutes. The doctors informed him that she'll have a broken leg, and a bad concussion due to the hard impact. He stroke her hair just like he did when they were five and seven and she was scared.

Mia's eyes fluttered opened and she met her brother's green ones.

"Mike?"

"Hey songbird, good to see your finally up,"

Mia tried to get up but felt pain being shot through her head.

Don't try to get up; the doctor said that you hit that pretty little head of yours to hard that you'll have a concussion for the next three days or so."

Mia gently rested her head on the pillow and stared at her brother.

"What happened?" the two asked one another. They couldn't help but laugh at the same time. After a while their laughter died down the two were waiting for the other to speak.

"So what happened?" Mike asked.

"I guess I was over thinking and it caused me to slip and fall," not a lie in fact she was over thinking about why Jayden wasn't there to cheer her on. She didn't want to sound needy but Jayden was her good luck charm.

Mike nodded his head in understatement. The two just sat down in peaceful silence, neither one of them wanting to break the moment.

**Ernie's Juice Bar**

**12:00 p.m.**

Jayden got to Ernie's Juice Bar in record time. Tommy, Antonio, Kim, Trini, Jason and the rest of the nilocks were sitting at their usual spot waiting for him. As he got close Jayden could see that Tommy was pissed but was trying hard to keep his emotions under control, one thing that he loved about Tommy was that he kept your secrets, no matter how fucked up or juicy they were. Kim looked up and saw that Jayden was finally here.

Kim got up from her seat and glared at him. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Where the hell were you?" she yelled at him. It took all of Jayden's will power not to cringe; there was something about Kim that scared everyone.

"I was-"

"You were where? Obviously not here since your _girlfriend_ was taken to the north side which means that none of us can go and see her! But then again you really don't care about her all you care about is-"

"Kim, enough." Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Jay, right now we need to wait until Mia calls us and let us know how she's feeling." Tommy said massaging her shoulders.

Jayden didn't have to ask if Kim knew, hidding something from Kim is like hidding something from yourself not possible.

"Fine," she shrugged off Tommy's hands and walked back to the table sitting right between Jason and Trini.

"So care to explain why you weren't here?" Jason asked. Normally Jayden would answer since Jason was higher rank than him but right now he was pissed off that he wasn't in the mood to answer anyone including Antonio.

"None, of your business," he said as he turned around and left the juice bar.

When he was outside he pulled out a cigarette and was about to smoke it but Antonio grabbed it from him and light it up himself and took a drag from it. He blew it out to the sky and watched as the smoke went to the sky.

"If you love her-"

"I do love her,"

Antonio continued as if he didn't hear him.

"You'll ignore what Kim and everyone is telling you what you can and can't do and just go see her."

Jayden looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? Mia's at the north side if I go there then I'll get my ass killed."

Antonio took another drag of his (Jayden's) cigarette.

""Like I said, if you love her you'd ignore what everyone says and just go and see the love of your life," not caring if he was done or not he squished it with his foot and just left Jayden alone with his thoughts.

Something he didn't like…

**Angel Grove hospital**

**12:22 p.m.**

Mia lied on bed sleeping like an angel, Jayden viewed from the window that his Mia was sleeping peacefully.

'_No nightmares to plague her mind,'_

Jayden quickly slide opened the window and snuck inside, he was glad that he and Antonio would always sneak in and out of their house when they were little kids. This was second nature to him. As quiet as a mouse he slipped in and walked to Mia's bed. He stroke her face as he watched his beauty sleep. He tuck a stray of lose hair behind her ear. Jayden stared at her to see if there was any really damage done to her. From the looks of things she only had her ankle wrapped up in a cast, she had an ugly bruise on the side of her face other than that his angel looked fine.

Mia's stir in her sleep and sigh. He smiled. He was about to bent down and kiss her when he heard voices from the outside.

"So how is she?"

Shit, he heard some voices and not just any voices. But Maggie's voice. Shit if Maggie was there than that meant that Emily and Serena were here, and if those two were here than that meant…shit Mike wasn't too far behind.

Just like when he was a little kid and he had to hide from his mama from whopping his ass; he hid under the bed.

The door opened from underneath the bed Jayden could ten pairs of legs coming in the room.

"Well Miss Taylor, from the looks of things Mia will be fine she'll be able to leave as soon as she wakes up but due to the bump on her head you'll have to make sure that you wake her up ever six hours for the next three maybe four days just to make sure."

"Don't worry doc, from now on she won't be leaving home," he heard Mike talking. He had to bite his tongue from doing or saying something that he knew he was going to regret. He was in ranger territory he was lucky that no one spotted him coming here. He was also lucky that Mia was on the first floor and not the second.

"So how long will she be on crutches?" Mike asked. Jayden had to swallow his pride so that he didn't say anything why was Mike so concern about her? did he…did he like Mia? He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, even if he did like her she wouldn't go with him. One she was his, two she hated gangs, (he ignored his conscious) and three she was his."

"She'll have to use them for at least five days, but other than that she should be fine," the doctor said.

"Alright, thank you."

"Your welcome son now if you follow me…"

The door opened and out they went. Jayden got out from under the bed and stood by her side.

Mia opened her eyes and stared at pure blue eyes.

"Jayden," she said with joy in her voice. Jayden couldn't help but smile at the tone of voice she used on him. One full of love and nothing more.

"Hey hermosa, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine now that you're here," Jayden couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad to know that I can make your day even when your badly hurt,"

He laughed and Mia joined. After their laughter died down Jayden grabbed her hand and gave it a good squeeze.

Mia and Jayden continue to stare at each other as if it was just them and no one else. Even though Jayden wasn't here for her competition it was nice to know that he was here for her in the hospital. Wait a minute…Jayden was here, in Angel Grove Hospital…on the North Side. Mia's eyes widen in fear. Jayden was from the south side and the north and south side didn't really get along and if one stepped into their turf then bullets will fly.

"Jayden, you shouldn't be here."

Jayden felt like his heart stopped the minute she said those words. Did she not want him here? Was this punishment for leaving her alone for her completion?

"Why?" he almost sounded desperate…almost.

"Because Jay, you live on the south side and if any stupid rangers caught you here then…" Mia swallowed a lump that was begging to form.

"I don't want to lose you Jay," she said close to tears. Jayden let out a breath of air that he didn't even know he was holding. She did want him she was just concern about his safety.

"Don't worry hermosa," he said stroking her hair.

"Nothing will happen to me and if I does than I can live with the consequences as long as I know you're alright then it'll be worth it."

Mia tried to get up but he gently placed her down.

"No Mia, you're not supposed to get up yet. The doctor said you'll have a bad concussion for the next three days or so."

Mia was surprise that Jayden knew about her condition.

"Where you here when the doctor told you what was wrong?"

"Yeah,"

Mia smiled. She snuggled into Jayden's stomach and took in his scent. She could smell the forest on him but she could also smell something else. Mia pulled away from him unaware that Jayden was holding her head. When he looked down he was surprise to see her looking confused.

"Jayden why-"

The door swung open as quickly as he could Jayden slid down the ground and rolled under the bed. Mia looked up and saw Andros and Blake entering the room. She was grateful that neither one of them spotted Jayden.

"Hey Mia, the doctor said your free to go so get dress," Andros toss her a pink shirt with her jeans that Maggie brought from Mia's house.

"And let's go your brother is waiting to take you home."

"Oh one more thing, the doc said you'll be walking on crutches for the next five days so here you go," Blake said as he gave her the crutches.

Shit, Andros and Blake were always the two rangers that packed heat wherever they went if they found him underneath the bed he's a dead man. Mia felt really uncomfortable with these two here. Nick and Andros were two of the few that always had guns or some type of weapon with them and right now Mia could see a Glock nine millimeter peeking out from underneath Carlos' shirt and a shiny new .25 Beretta under Andros' shirt.

Andros saw Mia's discomfort and if he had to guess it had to do with the gun that was in the waist band of their pants.

"Mia, don't worry we haven't shot ourselves and you should know that Blake and I need our guns just in case." Andros reassured her.

It wasn't them she was worried about.

"Umm…can you guys leave so that I can change?"

She asked politely hopping she didn't sound like she was hiding something even though both her and the guy under the bed knew she was.

"Come on Mia, we've seen you in a bikini what's the difference if we see you in a bar and underwear?"

Jayden resist the urge to get out from hiding under the bed and beating the crap out of them. No but him should see her half naked, naked or anything that involved her having no clothing or little clothing on.

"Guys please?" she begged.

"Okay, come on Blake," Andros practically dragged him away from the young girl. As soon as they were out Jayden came out from his hiding spot.

The two looked at each other like and chuckled like little kids.

"Well that was a close one,"

The two laughed but all too soon Mia's laughter died down.

"Umm…Jayden can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Jayden said jokingly. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Okay wise guy serious though."

*Laughs*

"Alright, tell me what's on that pretty little mind of yours?"

Mia opened her mouth to speak but was once again was interrupted by the door swinging open Jayden quickly ran to the nearest thing which was the closet. Mia could feel her anger increase; she turned to see her brother along with Maggie getting inside.

"DO you need any help?" Mia smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Maggs but I can handle it I mean it wouldn't be the first time I broke something," both Mike and Maggie laughed at her but agree with her. The two left Mia alone. Mia swung the covers off herself and started to get dress. As soon as she got dressed Mia wobbled her way to the bed and sat down.

Jayden quickly got out of the closet and went to Mia's bedside.

"How are you?" he asked stroking her hair checking to see if anything was wrong with her. Mia smiled at him but she still couldn't shake off the feeling, she had to ask.

"Fine but Jayden…why do you smell like weed?"

Oh shit…Jayden didn't think that Mia would catch on but Mia was an observant person nothing got pass her.

"Umm…well you see the cab I took smelled like smoke and the driver was smoking while he was bringing me here and I guess the smell cling onto me,"

'_Please buy it, please, please, please buy it."_

Mia felt like the stupidest person alive. How could she accuse someone so carelessly? She shouldn't have just jumped into conclusions and accused her boyfriend of such things; after all he never lied to her.

"Jay, I'm sorry I mean I thought…I shouldn't have just…I mean I'm sorry that-"

Mia didn't get to finish since Jayden kissed her forehead. Careful not to let his mouth get near her nose or mouth.

"Don't worry about it,"

He wasn't going to get mad at her for something that she was right about. Mia let out a breath of air and was glad that she was forgiven. There was a knock on the door.

"Mia, are you done? Your brother wants you down now," Maggie said throughout the door.

Both teenagers laughed he kissed her cheek and whisper I love you before he snuck back outside leaving Mia alone.

**XxXxX**

Mia was lying down on her bed staring into the ceiling allowing her mind to drift. Something wasn't right with Jayden when he was near her she could smell smoke.

"Jayden wouldn't…would he? No I'm jumping to conclusions,"

"Your also talking to yourself,"

Mia twisted her head and saw Maggie standing on her doorway.

"So care to explain why you're talking to yourself, again?"

Mia looked at her friend and smiled.

"I'm just thinking about Jayden,"

"Well no surprise there but what did you mean when you said your jumping to conclusions?"

"Oh, it's just that well when Jayden came to visit me he smelled like weed,"

"Well he does live in the south side and they do smoke a lot so like you said you shouldn't jump to conclusions girly,"

"Yeah you're right,"

Mia said realizing that she was just being paranoid.

**South side**

**12:30 p.m.**

**Nilock warehouse**

Jayden enter the warehouse he saw his two brothers sitting down on the couches along with the rest of the nilocks.

"So how is she?" Antonio asked.

"She's fine," no need to tell them that she almost found out that he was in a gang.

"Good," everyone said. Jayden went inside Zedd's office.

"Jayden?"

"Zedd, if it's okay with you can I have a week off."

"Sure but why?"

"Because Mia is hurt and she needs me,"

Zedd looked at his nephew and let out a breath of air.

"Jayden, I know you care for her but do you love her?"

"Where are you going with this?" his uncle knew that Jayden loved Mia so why was he asking her this?

"Because Jay, if you love her you would stop fooling around with Darlene,"

Jayden felt like he was punched in the gut.

"Zedd, I-"

Zedd cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Jayden I see the way you look at her like all that matters is her and nothing more but Jayden I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't do in fact I won't tell you what to do but Jayden I want you to know this, Mia is special and I don't want you to use her or hurt her."

"Zedd I will never use or hurt her."

"Then why do you keep messing with Darlene?"

**Monday **

**Angel Grove High School**

**Mia's locker**

Mia and Maggie were both at her locker trying to get everything she needed for class so she wouldn't have to come back here.

"So we have your English book, your chemistry book, and your math notebook. Anything else you need?"

Mia was about to say no but she felt a warm hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her to a strong chest. Mia looked u and smile when she saw Jayden's warm smile.

Maggie looked between the two and handed Mia her stuff.

"I'll see you later Mimis,"

"See you Maggs,"

Mia looked at Jayden and smiled at him she grabbed her bag but Jayden took it from her.

"Jay-"

"I'll take it Mia; I don't want you to hurt yourself,"

Mia smiled and was thankful that she had Jayden she was lucky that she had someone like Jayden.

As the two walked Jayden thought about his uncle's words on Sunday.

_Flashback_

_Jayden enter the warehouse hopping to find his uncle alone. When he entered his office he could see that Zedd and Goldar having a conversation with someone he could see that it was Divatox she was leader of the Golden Pythons an all-girl gang. He decided to wait until the meeting was over._

"_Alright thanks Divatox," _

"_You're welcome Zedd,"_

_Divatox, Zedd, Goldar, and Divatox's second in command Scorpina coming out of his office._

"_I'll see you later Zedd," the two Pythons left but not before giving Jayden a wink and a sexy smile which Jayden knew better than to ignored._

"_Jayden, what brings you here?"_

"_I want to talk to you, alone."_

_Zedd looked at Goldar and nodded his head indicating that he was free to leave. Goldar nodded his head and left._

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_Zedd yesterday-"_

"_Jayden, I know you care about the girl but you have to ask yourself if you truly love her then you will wait for her not go behind her and mess around with Darlene. If she found out she'll leave you and never go back to you, do you really think that once she finds out the truth she'll not only think of you as a lying good for nothing cheater but she'll also think that everything you had every word you told her was nothing but a lie."_

"_But-"_

"_Jayden I know you love her, the whole gang knows you love her but do she know? Does she know that you've only have eyes for her? do you show her that you care and love her? Because if she finds out about this,"_

_He spread his arms and showed the warehouse._

"_She'll think that your relationship was nothing but a lie."_

_End of Flashback_

Jayden's hand squeezed Mia's as if it was a life line. Mia thought that it was cute of him to give her a reassuring squeeze so she returned it back.

Jayden turned to Mia and smiled at her. His uncle was right, he had to show Mia he loved her, he had to show her that she meant the world to him. And he knew how to.

"You busy this Friday?"

Mia thought about it and she canceled all her plans so she can stay home and eat a bowl of ice cream and catch up on Vampire Diaries since according to Maggie Damon and Elena finally kissed.

"No not really I was just planning on staying home and watch Vampire Diaries," Jayden almost fell when he heard the word vampire.

'_What's with girls with vampires and werewolves?"_

"Well, cancel your plans because you and I are going on a date,"

"A date?" it's been a while since both he and Mia were on a date and spent time together.

"Yep a date."

Mia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright can't wait."

The two smiled at each other and headed to class.

**Friday **

**6:22 p.m.**

**Mia's house**

Mia looked at her clothes to see what she could and couldn't wear. Jayden informed her that they will be having a romantic dinner so that meant that either he was going to take them a restaurant or he was going to take her to his house and they'll be eating there.

She looked through her closet to see if she could find anything worth wearing. She decided to wear a white dress that was perfect for either formal or informal gathering. **(A/N: go to my profile for a better clear picture of the dress.)**

She put on some black pumps that made her shoulder touch Jayden's own shoulder. She straighten her hair and gave it a cute bump. **(A/N: if you want to see her hair then just go to my profile.)**

**She **looked at the mirror and smile at her reflection. She grabbed her purse and checked the time. It was exactly 6:22 p.m. she had exactly eight minutes before Jayden came and pick her up. She checked her bag and saw her bathing suite. She was still curious to know if they were going to eat and then go to the beach or go to the beach and eat afterwards.

Mia heard a knock on the door and she was glad that Mike and the rest of the rangers were out watching movies or where they having a meeting? Whatever they were doing she didn't care but she was worried about who was here.

She opened the door, her eyes widen in surprise to see Jayden standing right in front of her door. Jayden was wearing a black shirt, jeans that weren't worn out or tear out. In his hand he had a bouquet of roses with either light pink or orange color around the edges of the petals.

"Jayden, their beautiful," she said grabbing the bouquet and smelling the lovely smell.

Jayden grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, giving her a kiss on the lips he whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

"Mia blush a light pink color. She turned to go up to her room pulling Jayden alongside with her. as they entered the room Mia placed the roses in a vase. She filled the vase with water and put them right on her bedside.

She turned to Jayden and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Of course," the two head out. Mia spotted Jayden's Camaro sitting on her drive way.

"You drove here?"

"Yeah luckily it's Friday which means everyone is out."

"True, plus there's a concert at Blue Bay so everyone went to it."

"Yep," Jayden squeezed her hand and dragged her inside the car.

The two drive to the south side, Mia noticed that they were passing all of the restaurants and local pools.

"Nervous?"

Mia turned to Jayden and saw that he was holding her hand.

"No, just anxious to know where we're going." Jayden brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"You'll see,"

As the two continue driving Jayden decided to talk to her.

"SO how's the ankle?"

"It's fine, and now that my head is better my brother has decided to let me sleep over at 'Maggie's' Jayden laugh as she said Maggie's in air quotations. He found it a turn on that Mia was such a sweet girl but when she was with him she had this whole other side that no one but him knew about.

As the two kept driving they continue talking. Jayden wanted to know if she would partner up with him for Mr. Xandred's project. Mia agreed and would love to work with her boyfriend. All too soon they arrived at the place.

Mia looked at where they were and was shock to see that they were at the beach. Mia could see that the sun was setting making the water look like as if it came out of a painting.

She heard a door opening, closed then she saw her own door opening.

"Your day awaits mi 'lady," Jayden held out his hand so that he could help her out. Mia gladly accepted it and the two walked to where they would be eating. Mia was glad that she chose to leave her heels at the car otherwise she would have been falling flat on her face. Jayden decided that since it was just the two of them then he could be his playful self. Picking her up bridal style he spun her around loving the sound of her laughter.

He put her on the ground, Mia gave him a kiss and ran. Jayden laugh and chased her. The two chased each other for some time before Jay decided that it was time for them to eat. Jayden pulled out two plates of enchiladas. Mia looked at the food and could feel her mouth getting watery.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

The two ate in peaceful silence.

"Mm, this is good did you made this?"

"Of course, I'm not gonna let someone else make food for me and my girlfriend."

*Giggles*

After they ate Jayden decided to play a game with Mia.

"Panty Discus?"

"Yeah me, Tommy, and Antonio use to play this when we were little kids,"

He handed her a panty whose with the top cut off and a tennis ball inside.

"We swing them around and who's ever is the farthest or highest wins."

"And what does the winner get?"

"Hmm…how about if I win you have to spent the rest of the weekend with me and no interruptions, from anyone that includes Maggie and your brother."

"Alright, but if I win then you have to buy me my food for the rest of the weekend,"

"Does that include Ernie's?"

"Yep that includes Ernie's"

"Alright, let's play hermosa," he handed her a panty whose.

"Ladies first,"

Mia grabbed the disc and swung it around. As soon as she felt like it was good she tossed it. It flew pretty far and landed far as well.

"Not bad for a first timer," Jayden said impressed.

"Thanks, but I believe it's your turn Mr. Macho man,"

Jayden grabbed his disc and looked at Mia.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?"

"Did I get one?"

"Did you ask?"

"Good point but I am not ruining my chances of winning so no," she stuck her tongue out on him in a playful matter.

Jayden laughed at her childish behavior. He swung the disc and threw it in the air. It went higher than Mia's and it landed farther than Mia's.

"Looks like you and I are spending the whole weekend together,"

Mia just smiled as she approached Jayden; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Jayden pulled her closer and kissed her lips. The two shared a passionate kiss Mia felt like it was one of those moments that came out of a romantic movie. Her and Jayden were at the beach the sun was setting and a gentle breeze was blowing caressing their hair.

Jayden pulled back he had one more surprise for her. he took out his itouch and turned up the volume he also took out an Ipod dock. He scroll until he found the song he was looking for, once he found it he put it on and took Mia's hand in his and pulled her to his chest.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh, why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust  
Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Mia smiled as she remember that this was the song that she sang for Jayden when he wanted to hear her sing

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

Jayden loved this song for many reasons, one it was the first song Mia sang to him and two it reminded him of how he felt towards her.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_

Mia snuggled closer to Jayden she placed her hand right above his heart and she could feel his steady heartbeat. Jayden held her closer and buried his nose in her hair. Her hair smelled like a tropical rain forest.

_Don't tear me down_  
_You've opened the door now_  
_Don't let it close_

Mia always loved that line, Jayden was the one who made the true Mia come out, he was the only one who wasn't afraid to get close to the fire and getting burn.

_I'm here on the edge again_  
_I wish I could let it go_  
_I know that I'm only one step away_  
_From turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

He truly felt like this song was made for them whenever things got to ruff for him and whenever he wanted to just escape one smile or hug from Mia and his day would instantly brighten.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_

Jayden was always the one that made Mia's heart feel whole, whenever she wasn't with him she felt half incomplete but when he was with her, well like the song said he made her heart a better place.

_I tried many times but nothing was real_  
_Make it fade away, don't break me down_  
_I want to believe that this is for real_  
_Save me from my fear, don't tear me down_

The two love birds continue to dance to the music each lost in their own thoughts about the other and how lucky they were to have each other. Jayden felt lucky to have an angel in his arms the one who was his light in the darkness while Mia was lucky to have her knight in shining armor the one who protected her from her demons.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_

Mia sang the two lines to the song knowing that Jayden loved to hear her sing.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_

Jayden smiled as he heard Mia singing the song. She had such a beautiful voice he enjoyed listening to it. He bend down and kissed those luscious lips of hers. When he pulled back he sang the last verse with her.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_

After the song was over both Jayden and Mia continue to stare at each other. There was a loud thundering sound and the two looked up and saw the moon and stars being covered by clouds as rain started to fall. The two looked down and with the moon's glow Jayden could see how beautiful his girl was, she looked like a goddess. Mia admire how Jayden looked, strong proud and ready to take on the world. To her he was like an ancient warrior ready to fight and protect his lover.

The two hugged each other and held onto each other not caring that it was raining and that they were getting drench or the fact that they could get sick. Nothing else matter but the person they loved more than life itself was right here in their arms. Neither of them wanted to let go and neither of them plan to.

Nothing could ruin this moment for either one of them…it's ashamed that neither Jayden or Mia realize that their happiness was coming close to an end…

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

**A/N: well love it hate it tell me what you think k? yes the song is by within temptations All I Need sorry but when I was listening to it it made me think of them ^^**

**~Goddess of Night out!**

**~Also be on the look out for my new story Brother and Sister a Mike/Mia story but their sibilings so yeah ^^**


End file.
